Resurrected
by lovestowrite1998
Summary: This fanfic contains spoilers for Avengers Endgame, so don't read it if you haven't seen the movie yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrected **

**This fanfiction contains spoiler for Avengers Endgame, so don't read it if you haven't seen the movie yet!**

_First of all I have to say that the movie was absolutely great and also very painful. I just can't live with the dead of Black Widow and old Steve Rogers, but luckily there is a thing called fanfiction ;) so I wrote an alternative ending of the events of Avengers Endgame._

**I do not own Marvel!**

* * *

"We can't bring her back. I tried... It didn't work," says Bruce sadly. "She is gone..." Tears well up in his eyes. He covers his head in his big green hands.

Clint slams his hand on the table. "Why Nat! Why did you do that. It should have been me." He clenches his hands into fists. "It should have been me..." He cries softly. Steve sits quietly next to them. _Is she really gone? A soul for a soul... could it be undone? _He thinks.

"Are you sure that you tried everything?" Mumbles Steve.

"Of course I do," the Hulk looks at him. "Why do you ask?"

"We have to return the stones right? Maybe... I don't know..." Steve looks to the ground. "I just want her back. She shouldn't be dead, it isn't right."

"We all want that, but I'm pretty sure it can't," says Clint gloomily.

"We have to return the stones but what has that to do with Natasha?" Asks Bruce.

"I thought why can't we trade her soul back for the stone. A soul for a soul, right?" Steve looks hopefully to his two friends.

"It's permanent, it can't be undone. That's what the soul keeper said," says Clint.

"But is it ever tried?"

"Steve stop, it can't! Don't give us false hope."

"Ok... Maybe that isn't possible, but what if I go back and give you guys the stone before you sacrifices one another?"

"What-t?" Mumbles Bruce surprised. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I have to return the stone, but if I go back to the past before Natasha dies, there are two stones right? The soul stone is already on the right place, so what if I don't have to return it at all? What if I just give it to them?"

"Then you create another timeline, it can turn out badly... at least that is what the ancient said."

"Why? I just rescue Nat and she comes with me to the present, so nothing is destroyed, right?"

"Maybe not... But they will see you..."

"They don't have to, I can save Nat and give Clint the stone without him knowing Natasha is alive, so that doesn't change anything."

"So everything will stay the same? Everybody will think Nat is dead, but she is actually alive because you brought her to the future... It kind of does make sense," Bruce says thoughtful.

"But what are we going to do with the second soul stone?" Asks Clint.

"We can destroy it, I suppose?" Says Steve.

"I think that is possible... I really think it is!" The Hulk smiles.

"What are we waiting for than!" Says Clint while jumping up from his chair.

Steve smiles, he hopes it works, but he knows if they do this his future or actually his past will be unreachable again. He needs the last of the Pym particles to bring Natasha back. _No, I can't think like this... Natasha should be here, I can't be selfish now. _

"Are you ready?" Asks Bruce.

"Yes, I'm going return the other stones first and then..." Steve swallows. "And then I take Natasha home." He looks to Bucky, Sam and Clint who stand around him. Bucky nods, he is the only one who knows what Steve sacrifices for the rescue of his friend.

"Ok, here we go than... In five seconds I will press the return button. See you than," Bruce smiles.

The next moment his friends are gone and Steve rushes through the quantum realm. "Please let this work," he mumbles to himself. The returning of the stones goes really quickly. There are at least no aliens who are trying to kill him, so that makes things a lot easier.

The last bit of Pyms particles has to take him to Vormir and back to the present, but for now he is still in the seventies. He glances to the red serum before he puts it in his pocket. He walks through the streets of New York. To Peggy. _I have to see her, just one more time..._ He walks slowly to her house, he may seem a bit like a stalker, because he tracked down her living place before he travelled back.

Before a normal white house in a normal residential area he stands still. An American flag is swinging on the roof. He walks to a small side window and hears laughter and music. He sees Peggy dancing with her husband and two kids jumping around them. Steve doesn't know how long he's been watching the couple. How long he stood there, but long enough to know that Peggy has move forward. _This could have been me, it should have been me... _He thinks sadly. _I owe her that dance. _But Peggy moved on. _Of course she did._ She has kids and a good life, how can he take that away from her. _At least she looks happy..._

"I must go further..." He mumbles. He walks away from the window and get ready to go to Vormir. He doesn't notice that Peggy is no longer dancing. A door opens and Peggy runs into the garden. "Steve?" She screams. "Is that you?"

He glances over his shoulder and looks in the face of Peggy Carter. Her beautiful eyes are looking at him in shock. "I love you Peggy, I always will..." He mumbles to her before he disappears into the quantum realm. When he lands on Vormir a few seconds later tears well up and fall on the rocky soil below him. He hits the ground with his fists. A space ship makes him realize why he is on Vormir. He stands up and quickly hides behind a few rocks. Clint and Natasha walk out of the ship, they look carefree and even make jokes about one another. They don't have a clue what the cost for the soul stone is. The two Avengers are walking to the big mountain before them, but are stopped by a man in black. When the man starts talking Steve gets goose bumps over his whole body. He would recognize the voice anywhere. The voice of his first villain he ever fought. The face of the red skull hides under a cap, but Steve knows for sure it is him, although he has no idea how red skull has become the keeper of the soul stone. He knows he can't confront the villain, although he really want to do that. Instead he quietly follows the three people while climbing up the mountain.

_How am I going to rescue Nat without getting seen, _Steve wonders. He should have thought this more through. Clint told him exactly how the fight will go, so the only thing he has to do is catch Nat while she falls. But he also must give Clint the Soul stone at the same time. He sighs and suddenly it comes to him what he has to do. He runs to the top. Nat and Clint are got up in their discussion and they don't see him jumping of the mountain. With his shield to his body the ground comes closer and closer. The highness of the ravine is comparable with the time he jumped out of an air plane, but that doesn't mean he won't feel anything. When he makes contact with the ground, the hit thumps through his body. He grasps for air, but much time to recover he doesn't get. Natasha and Clint are hanging above the abyss. Then Natasha breaks from Clints grip and starts falling down. Steve doesn't hesitate and jumps in front of Natasha. He tries to catch her, but she is going really fast and when her body bumps into his, he can't prevent them from falling on the ground. Steve knows that Clint will look down. "Play dead!" Steve whispers to his friend and then quickly hides out of Clint sight. Natasha does what he says, but probably more because of her shock. The fall wasn't fatal, but did take some of her body. When Clint climbs up the mountain of Vormir Steve runs to Natasha and hugs her firmly. "What the hell... Steve. What are you doing here?" She mumbles amazed.

"Nat..." He looks at her and then hugs her again. "You are alive," He sniffs.

"I shouldn't be. How will Clint get the stone?" She says confusingly and a little bit mad. "We have to beat Thano... Wait... why are you saying that?"

"You were dead Nat... We beat Thanos."

"I don't understand."

"You have to come with me to the future. That's the only way this rescue won't affect anything."

"How can Clint have the soul stone?"

"He has it, because I left it on the mountain for him." He threw it out of his pocket when ran to the cliff. He looks up and sees and small flash. _It worked, he has it, otherwise he wouldn't go back..._ Steve comforts himself.

She stares at him, and then tears well up in her eyes. "How is this even possible," she sniffs. "Sorry I just didn't think I would survive. It sounds stupid but it's a shock." A small smile forms her face.

"I understand, I think I felt the same when I came out of the ice," Steve says. He stares at the ground. He will never forget that moment, the desperateness and loss that he felt when he figured out he moved seventy years forward. "Let's go," he says softly. He re-programs her watch and sets it on the same time as his own. Than they put on their white and red time-travel suits. "Are you ready?" He asks her.

She nods. "Think so..."

"Okay." He grabs her hand, so he knows he won't lose her again. "Here we go." When they press the button they get sucked into the quantum realm. A few seconds later they stand on the plateau were Steve left earlier. Clint, Bruce, Sam and Bucky stand around it and stare at them for just a moment. Than they realize their plan worked and run to Natasha. Clint hugs her and starts crying. "Nat I missed you so much. I thought I lost you forever," he sniffs.

"Clint..." Natasha looks around them. Steve smiles at her, but she doesn't smile back. There is fear in her eyes. And she walks slowly away from the boys. "I... I have to be alone," she whispers more to herself than them. "It's too much."

* * *

_I am thinking of writing a second chapter about how Natasha deals with her emotions and her return. Also I would like to develop the romance between Bruce and Nat. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews, following and favorites! It's great to see that you are liking this story!_

_This chapter is written from the perspective of Natasha. I hope you enjoy reading it :)_

**Chapter 2 **

Slowly she walks away from the boys. They don't follow her and are looking stunned. This was probably not the reaction what they expected, but Natasha can't help it. Of course she is happy that she is alive, but she threw herself of that cliff. She was willing to kill herself and you don't aspect that you survive a thing like that. She has a weird feeling in her body, like everything around her is not real, like she is dreaming. Natasha grabs her head. Although Steve caught her the hit was pretty hard. She doesn't know where she is going and it doesn't really matter. Unknowingly she walks to the place where the Avengers facility was. It is then that she notices everything is gone. 'What? What happened?' She mumbles. The place is a mess. It looks like a bomb exploded on the facility, although a lot of people are started rebuilding and cleaning the area.

"Natasha?" Someone says shockingly. She turns around and looks in the face of Wanda. The girl is crying. "It worked! You are alive!" She runs to her and hugs her tightly. "I... I thought I lost you too," she cries.

Natasha wants to say something to comfort the girl, but she can't. She can't, because she is in a total shock. A feeling of hopelessness, like she is a little girl again. The girl she was, before she was formed to be an assassin in the red chamber. A feeling that was banned out of her existence, because she couldn't have emotions. Emotions are weaknesses and you can't have weaknesses, they would distract you. But right now everything she has ever learnt has faded away. She can't move and it's hard to breath. "Where... Where is the facility?" She asks with a tremulous voice.

"It's destroyed by Thanos. He..." Wanda doesn't finish her sentence. "Natasha, are you okay?"

"N-not really..." She whispers. She holds Wanda's arm tightly.

"Of course not," says Wanda understandingly. "Come you need to lay down, it's not so far to the emergency facility."

"Wait, is everyone okay?" She didn't ask Steve before. Wanda's body tightens and she swallows, she doesn't answer and glances to the ground. Natasha's mouth gets dry. "Who is dead?"

Wanda bites her lip and looks up to her. "Nat... eh, I don't know how to say it..." She swallows again.

"Who is it?" Her voice sounds raspy.

"T-tony... He snapped the gauntlet and saved all of us, but not himself."

Natasha eyes widen. _Tony... _Her body starts to shake and she can't control her breathing. "I need to sit down..." She gasps. "I need to..." Then everything around her starts to spin. A second later she is caught up in the darkness as she passes out.

* * *

When she wakes up, she is no longer at the former Avengers facility. She looks around, but everything is kind of blurry. Natasha winks to sharpen her sight and sees that she is in a hospital room. Her headache is killing her, but she tries to ignore the pain. She pushes herself up a little. There is nobody in the chamber, nobody is waiting for her. It hurts more than Natasha would admit. "What am I even doing here," she mumbles to herself. Then she remembers that she passed out earlier and more important the reason why. Natasha can't stop the tears from coming. She cries loudly and she doesn't care because there is nobody who can hear her. It is unbelievable that the one person who was finally going to have a family, who was the one that brought them together, died. She knew him the longest and Natasha saw his transformation through the years. From an arrogant playboy to a nice and beloved man, although his jokes and talking where still annoying.

She wipes her tears off on her blanket and tries to calm down. _He had no choice... He did the right thing. _A feeling of guilt wells up. _Why can't he brought back to life, he deserves it more than I... _She thinks. Natasha lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes, but she can't sleep. Then the door opens. "Be quiet, she is still asleep," she hears Steve say. Nobody reacts to him, so Natasha has no idea who are in the room too. She decides to look, although she still doesn't really wants to talk, but she is glad the people who she thinks of like a family were waiting for her after all. Natasha opens her eyes and looks around the chamber. Steve, Clint and Wanda sit around her bed and are drinking some coffee. Bruce is nowhere to be seen and that kind of hurts, though maybe he didn't come because, with his size of the Hulk he probably wouldn't fit in the room.

"You are awake," Steve says with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Natasha shrugs her shoulders. "I have known better times."

"Nat..." Clint says. He is the one who is sitting right next to her. He grabs her hand. "What do you remember?" He asks.

"Everything..." She is silence for a second. "I never had the chance to say goodbye to him," she sniffs. Everybody is silence for a while, covered up in their own thoughts.

"We miss him too, but without Tony none of us would be here," Steve says finally. Wanda nods slowly. "Still... I don't know. It feels unreal, like he will return or something. But he won't... Just like..." She swallows the name in. Natasha knows who she meant. _Pietro, Vision, Tony, they all are gone for good._ She wants to hug Wanda, but her situation doesn't allow her, luckily Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

"I should go," Steve says. "There is a lot of rebuilding and stuff that need to be done, but I will visit you this evening again." While he walks to the door he touches her shoulder softly. Wanda goes with him, but Clint stays at her side.

"Nat, I... I hate you," he says suddenly. She looks amazed. "Where is this coming from."

"I hate you for sacrificing yourself."

"Clint shut up, you have three kids and a wife and what do I have..."

"The Avengers... You should have seen them after I came back alone. Everybody... Everybody was devastated. And Bruce... He loves you."

"Well where is he now then?" She snaps.

"I don't know, but I know he tried to bring you back when he had the gauntlet and snapped his fingers."

"He did?" Natasha asks a little bit surprised.

"Yes." Clint looks stares in her eyes. "You have sacrificed yourself for my happiness, just find your own now."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and follows! Hope you like this new chapter!_

**Chapter three**

It's been a few days since Natasha came back from the dead and still she is in the hospital. It is really boring and she can't wait until she can leave her stupid room. It is the longest time she has ever been in a hospital and also the most inactive time of her life. The doctors won't allow her to go outside, because of her massive headache and bruised body. She also has a few broken ribs, but physical pain can be ignored to a certain extent. The other day she tried to sneak out of the hospital, but right on that moment Steve visited her. She felt like she was a little child when he demanded that she had to go inside again. She did make a joke about his strictness, but followed him anyway, too tired to go against him.

Natasha looks at the blue wall of her room. There are hanging a few drawings of the Avengers that Clint's son Nathaniel made for her. Natasha glances to the big, green figure. She stands beside him and a sun shines in the back. It remembers her to the phrase she used to say to Bruce. _Hey big guy. The sun is getting real low..._ The drawing gives her a feeling of anger towards Bruce. After the battle of Sokovia he just ran away. It still hurts, especially because she thought that maybe, just maybe it could work between them. Since then it is always been a little bit awkward between them and she sometimes gets the idea he tries to avoid her, just a little. And know, when she finally has the feeling she got over him, Clint mentions that Bruce loves her. _But if he does, why doesn't he visit me..._ _He didn't even say hello as a friend, _she thinks frustrated. Even if he had sent a postcard it would have been better than nothing, although... she probably would tear it apart on this moment.

Natasha sighs and looks out the window, from her floor which is one of the highest, she can see the city pretty good. The hospital is only thing that isn't covered in plants. The rest of New York city is still a mess, it looks like the battle of New York has happened again. The five years that followed the disintegration of half the people were a total disaster. Only the houses were still people lived were maintained. Nobody looked after the rest of the places, so basically half of the city is more ruin than a living space. Natasha just stares without seeing, she is caught up in her thoughts, so at first she doesn't notice the person standing at the green field in front of the hospital. After a few seconds she realizes that the person she is thinking of, finally has come. Her heart goes faster and she stands up from her bed. She looks down on someone who is not hard to miss. "Bruce," she mumbles.

She waits for him to come to her room, but he doesn't move. He just stands before the hospital. When Natasha realizes he isn't going to come, she knocks on the window. Of course he doesn't hear her. She rolls her eyes. _Why don't you come?_ Than Bruce starts moving, but in the wrong direction. He slowly walks away from the building and from her. "No... No," Natasha mumbles to herself. Before she has even an idea of what she is doing, she already stands in the elevator. When the doors go open at the ground floor she starts running. The stones beneath her feet are cold and a wind blows through her hair. Natasha looks quickly around, but she doesn't see Bruce. _Crap. Where is he._ She runs onto the green field and finds his footsteps, which are quite big. She follows them, but when the green field stops, there are no traces left. _No... _Natasha stands still and looks around in frustrating. Then suddenly she sees him, a few kids desperately wanting to take a photo with the Hulk. "Bruce..." She runs to him, but stands still a few meters before. He takes the time to make a picture with the kids and Natasha waits until he is done. He almost wants to walk away again without noticing her, but she doesn't let that happen.

"Bruce," she says. He turns around and looks amazed.

"Nat..." It looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn't.

For a few minutes they stand opposite to each other, both not sure what to say. Then Bruce starts talking. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't come."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know... Hulk wouldn't fit through the door..." He tries to joke, but Natasha can't laugh about it.

"Well I think I'm going back inside... It is quite cold here." She gives him a small smile. In her hurry she didn't grab a jacket or something, so here she is standing in front of the man she loves in hospital clothing and bathrobe.

"No, wait!" A big green hand grabs her arm. "I'm sorry, I should have visited you... But I don't know. I stood here multiple times you know, wanting to go inside. But I never came further than this field of grass."

"Bruce, Clint said something..." She looks up searching for his eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Do you love me?" She asks carefully. Bruce falls quiet for a moment and then nods. "I do..."

Natasha glares at him and steps a few steps away. "I don't know if it's going to work between us..."

"Why not?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Because I'm afraid you run away again."

He stares at her. "I won't, Nat."

"You already did it twice. First after Sokovia and after the war with Thanos, you just decided to be with the Hulk."

"I'm sorry... But with the Hulk it was necessary for both of us."

"Was it? Why didn't you just accept the way you were? Why this transformation?"

"Nat, I couldn't control myself. You knew that and now it is the best of both worlds."

"We could have worked it out, in fact we already did." She knows she is kind of unreasonable to him. She knows that he had to suffer if Hulk got the upper hand, but she loves Bruce and she didn't care that he could change, because she had faith in him. "I go back inside..." She says and then she walks away. He doesn't stop her, nor follows her, but when she is in her room again and looks outside to the green field, Bruce stands there. Their eyes meet each other, but then he walks away.


End file.
